


More Than Just a Crush

by svirius



Series: Of Quills and Lingerie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Slow Burn, oblivious!hermione, pansy is daddy but also useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svirius/pseuds/svirius
Summary: This is the first installment of my Quills and Lingerie series because wlw ships need more content. This one specifically takes place in their Eight Year at Hogwarts. Pansy is useless and Hermione is oblivious, how will the two get together this time?





	1. Chapter 1

After the war, many of the students who had been forced to become Death Eaters had turned a new leaf. A new committee had been formed by them in order to help restore their good names and help the kids who were in less fortunate positions during the Trails. One of the biggest actions that got most of the attention was when they had volunteered to help rebuild the castle over the summer. Many members of this group had been surprising because not even the purest-blooded of families seemed to turn their noses down at the manual labor. A few of these being the Malfoys, Zabinis, and Parkinsons. Of course, many had not gone without complaints, but the spirit was still there. As a result, the former-Death Eaters were accepted back into the school and completed their Eighth Year, graduating with the highest honors. A few relationships budded as well, that really shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone.

By the time Pansy Parkinson was set soon to graduate, she knew that she was pining for a certain nerdy brunette (it's hard to hide these feelings when you are forced to share a common room with them for an entire school year). Being a Pure-blooded Slytherin, Pansy was, of course, used to getting everything she wanted the moment she wanted it. This was going to be no different with Granger. At all. So it was a surprise to her when she found that she couldn't bring herself to even speak to the girl, much less sweep her off her feet and make her her own.

The moment Pansy would think she had the perfect thing to say, she would forget it all the moment she actually came to face the angel of her affections. Whenever she did actually manage to talk with her, she would feel tongue-tied and stutter a lot. It didn't help that she always had doubts swimming around in her brain. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Am I coming on too strong? Is this annoying her? Hell, is she even gay?

Of course, Hermione was indeed, very very gay. Pansy had known so ever since that night the Eighth years had decided to play spin the bottle and Granger ended up furiously making out with that Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Don't get me wrong, Pansy was quite for house unity and didn't really care about blood or house status anymore. But when she saw Hermione sitting on that other girl's lap, her hands tangled in her hair and the other girl's hands caressing those beautiful smooth thighs and skirt clad-arse... Oh yes, Pansy was still quite peeved about that.

Pansy was also indeed a very, _very_  useless lesbian.

And that is where we find her today, a week before graduation, sitting on her bed and hatching up a plan. She has only a week to win her lady love's affections and boy, she was not going to let her get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy is struggling to come up with a way she can win her love's... well, love. Meanwhile, Draco is having a crisis with his own Gay Agenda.

Pansy sat at the breakfast hall, chewing her nails and not eating a bite of her rather delicious breakfast. No, her focus was on the brunette sitting a few seats away from her, giggling at a Ravenclaw's joke who sat across from her. Oh yeah, Eighth Years sat together at the same table now. Now Pansy got the joy of sitting next to Seamus Finnigan and his Boyfriend Dean, who were constantly snickering and groping each other under the table. But you know, house unity, blah blah blah. Pansy rolled her eyes at the couple, boys.

  
Instead, the raven cast her gaze towards the Gryffindor. If her eyes were actually capable of transfiguring themselves into hearts, she's sure they would have. There would also be little angles with cupid bows flying above her head and making cooing noises, nakedness and all. She was only brought out of her lovesick trance when her eyes met doe-eyed brown ones. She blinked several times and then realized that, yes, Granger was suddenly staring back at her. And... was that a blush?! The Gryffindor's cheeks were indeed aflame by the time she quickly went back to her previous conversation, hiding her hot (no pun intended) face behind her hair. Oh. Pansy thought. How the tables have turned.

  
She seemed to gain a bit more confidence after that. After all, she now knew two things about her crush - wait, no, crush sounded too childish. It was more like... Hermione was the princess, unaware of her immense beauty and kindness. And Pansy was the knight in shining armor that was forbidden from loving the fair lady but couldn't help but fall further in love as she admired the other woman from afar... No. Crush was good. Let's stick to crush. Anyway, Pansy now knew two things for sure about her crush. 1. She was gay. And 2. She felt at least something towards Pansy, otherwise, she wouldn't have blushed so prettily when she caught Pansy looking.

  
Pansy sighed happily. She finally had something to go on. Now, for the fun part.

 

***

  
"Parkinson?" Hermione asked, or, squeaked, really. Upon entering the Potions class that afternoon, Pansy had promptly taken the seat next to Granger at her desk, pushing the Ravenclaw boy from earlier out of the way just before he sat. Okay. So people don't change in a day, it's for a good cause. Pansy ignored the girl's surprise as she settled on the stool, setting her bag down next to her. The Ravenclaw boy was still there when she finished and she looked up at him. "Can I help you with something?" He looked ticked, "You can't just-!"

  
"Mister Corner," Professor Snape's low drawl cut across the classroom. The boy froze in fright. "Is there... a problem?"

  
The boy turned around slowly, "W-well, you see sir... I-"

"Are you bothering Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson?"

  
"N-No, sir! I was just-"

  
"I do believe there is an empty seat next to Miss Bulstrode if you would be so kind as to sit. Down." He smirked, "and stop interrupting my class."

  
The boy scurried across the room towards his newly assigned seat, looking white in the face. Professor Snape nodded, satisfied, and when the class had gone back to chattering he sent Pansy a wink, who smirked in response. The professor had lightened up considerably after the war, much to everyone's surprise, but he never lost that intimidating aura that seemed to follow the man wherever he went.

  
Granger, of course, was sputtering at the professor's behavior. Pansy, still smirking, leaned over and whispered, "relax Granger," resulting in a rush of blood to the girl's cheeks. Bingo.

  
Granger's friends had been sending concerned looks over towards their table, confused as to why the Slytherin was starting to act so strangely around their friend. Pansy only smiled at them in response, and it only served to increase their suspicions.

  
Potions class continued on as normal after that, aside from the Golden boy's and Weaslebee's stares. Though if Pansy had accidentally brushed hands with the brunette on more than one occasion, it was purely coincidental.

  
***

  
"Oh my!" Hermione gasped, gliding down the stairs to the large bouquet of flowers that were levitating a few feet off the ground. Hermione looked around the common room, which was filled with students at the moment. "They're for you," Hermione looked towards her best friend, Harry, who was lacing up his quidditch boots. "It says so on the card, but I didn't get to see who left them, sorry Mione,"

  
"It's fine Har... oh my god, they're beautiful!" She gently plucked the flowers from the air. There were five different kinds in all, all beautiful and unique in color and shape, and they were tied together with a piece of thin twine. Beside them floated a card, which Hermione grabbed next. Opening the note, she found only a few words:

  
"Flowers for my favorite.

They may never match the beauty you possess,

but I hope that you will find them pleasing to your eyes and their meanings close to heart."

 

Hermione flipped the note over and frowned, there was no signature. Not even a hint as to who left the beautiful gift.

  
"Wow! You certainly caught the eye of whoever left those for you," Hermione started as Neville entered the common room. "Oh really," She asked, "Why?"

  
"Well, those are some pretty special flowers. The pink ones are alstroemeria, and they stand for 'friendship', but the lilies stand for 'magnificence' and 'beauty'." Hermione studied the bouquet with ever-growing curiosity, "what do the yellow ones mean?"

  
"Those are daffodils, they typically represent 'new beginnings'. And the purple ones are anemone, they stand for 'anticipation'. The last one is my personal favorite though; carnations. They mean 'pride' and 'beauty', but they're also just really pretty to look at, don't you think?" Hermione nodded. She was speechless. Who would ever take the time to put together all of this? Certainly, it wasn't that Ravenclaw boy, right? I mean, he was nice and all, but he didn't seem the type. But then, she hadn't really made much conversation with anyone else other than Harry and Ron that year, so who could it be?

Hermione had found a nice spot on the windowsill next to her bed for the bouquet after putting them in a vase. She messed with the petals and leaves until she was satisfied with the way they sat. She then leaned down and smelled them for the umpteenth time since she came upstairs and frowned again. The flowers had such an interesting aroma. It was nice, a sort of fresh perfume that wasn't too overwhelming. But then, there was also another smell... was that... cinnamon? She shook her head in denial, but after smelling them again it was clear. Her flowers had the distinct smell of cinnamon on them. But that didn't make any sense at all, why would flowers ever smell like cinnamon?

Hermione went to bed that night more curious than ever, still thinking about the flowers and her supposed secret admirer.

  
***

  
"PANSY!" Said girl jumped in her seat from where she had fallen asleep over the desk in her room. She had been working on her list of ideas, trying to come up with the next approach for wooing her princess, when she fell asleep. Pansy groaned, opening an eye and spotting the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Draco Malfoy stormed into her room, running his hands through his usually pristine blonde hair that now looked as though he had played three games of Quidditch.

Don't get her wrong, Pansy loved Draco dearly. He was her best friend, after all. But right now, she needed all of her two brain cells focused on this one task: capturing her crush's heart, having her shout "oh, Pansy, I love you too!", and possibly proposing to her and then promptly shagging her six ways to Sunday on their marriage bed. Okay. That's more than one task, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

  
"PANSY!!" Blinking her eyes, the raven looked up into her friend's hysterical ones. She yawned and stretched, she really didn't want to deal with the boy's drama today. "What is it now, Draco?" She sighed. I swear to Merlin, Pansy thought, if he's about to gush about that golden boy again-

  
"POTTER ASKED ME OUT!"

  
Wait, what? "What?!" Pansy said shocked, "Draco, are we talking about the same Potter, here?"

  
"Yes! Of course!"

  
"The Potter you've been obsessed with since First Year?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"The Potter you once jumped out of a tree and taunted all of Fourth Year because you were so needy for his attention?"

  
"Ye-! Wait a second. Who are you calling needy!?" Draco crossed his arms and glared.

  
"Well, darling, you aren't exactly... how should I say this,"

  
"Boring? Uncharismatic?" The twink suggested.

  
"Uh, no. I was going to say... subtle."

  
"SUBTLE?!?" He shouted, "Oh, Pansy, of fucking course I was subtle. I just happened to be the perfect mix of coy and slightly intimidating and he just finally took the hint is all."

  
"...Alright."

  
"'ALRIGHT!?' PANSY I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!"

  
"Draco, sweetie, you've been waiting for this to happen since you were twelve."

  
"Well, yes, but I never expected it to happen." He pouted, "I thought it was going to be one of those hetero sort of things where the bride drags the groom to the altar, you know?"

  
"Honey, darling, sweetie, what exactly did you come to ask me?" Pansy asked finally, rubbing her temples. The blonde huffed and scratched the back of his neck, suddenly shy. A faint blush spread across his face. "I don't really know what to wear..." He whispered.

  
Pansy smirked, "What was that dear? You'll have to speak up."

  
He huffed and glared but the red on his face was still evident, "I said I don't know what to wear." Pansy walked over and around him, looking up and down criticizingly. "My my, Draco Malfoy coming to get my help on his wardrobe? I would have thought you would have been familiar with your closet by now." She laughed as he sputtered. "Pansy! Now is not the time for jokes!" But he was smiling too.

She shoved him playfully, "Oh I was just kidding and you know it." He grinned at her gratefully, "Thanks Pans,"

  
***

  
"Are you sure I look alright?" Draco was looking at himself in the mirror that hung on her bedroom door. Pansy, who was finishing gathering all of the discarded clothes that Draco had gone through, looked over. "Of course you do, you look amazing." He sighed and smiled happily, brushing invisible lint off of his ripped jeans. "Besides, he would have thought you looked amazing if you showed up in a potato sack." He looked over, "Really?" Pansy laughed incredulously, "Dray, we both know how he looks at you these days. I guess you could say the obsessive ogling was mutual." The blonde laughed as he laced up his white converse.

  
"Hey, where is he taking you anyways?" Pansy asked, curious.

  
"Some muggle place. A... cinema? I think?"

  
"What the hell is a cinema?"

  
"I don't know! Harry just said it's a big dark building that muggles go into to watch moving pictures on a big screen." He walked over to her vanity and picked up a bottle of hair spray, "hey, can I use this?"

  
"You mean a movie?" She asked, amused, and nodded.

  
"That sounds familiar... How did you know?" He started spritzing it excessively, "oh! Cinnamon!"

  
"Muggle studies, did you forget I took them last year?" She walked over and grabbed the bottle, "don't use too much of that! It comes all the way from Italy!"

  
"I don't really care where we're going, besides... If I get my way we won't be doing much watching anyway." He said casually. "Ew, Draco. Not in front of the lesbian." He cackled as he left.

As Pansy finished putting away the pile of clothes, she couldn't help but imagine what a first date with Hermione would be like. Would she like one of those cheesy romantic ones, where they go to a coffee shop and giggle over book references? Would she want to walk in the rain afterward and hold hands? Would she let Pansy pull her close under a street lamp and kiss her boldly on the lips?

Pansy shook her head. "I've been watching too many of those muggle rom-coms," she muttered to herself. But then, as she went to turn the desk lamp off, she glanced at her list of ideas and had an epiphany. The raven couldn't wait until tomorrow came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snake finally catches her lion.

Of course. Pansy had been going about everything all wrong. What was the one thing that was going to show Hermione that she loved her? A fucking _date_. A meaningful one at that. And something that proved that she was serious about the entire thing, leaving no question to her affections. Pansy was going to take Hermione out on a muggle date. They would do muggle things. She would dress in muggle clothes and would swear off magic for the entire thing. Yes, Pansy thought, gleaming to herself, that would work.

  
***

  
It turns out that switching from pureblooded witch to casual muggle attire was more difficult than Pansy had assumed. Right now she stood in her bathroom, wearing black jeans from some muggle brand and black and white sneakers. Her stripped t-shirt lay hanging over the door behind her as she tried to sort out her hair. Damn those muggles and their lack of hair-straightening spells, Pansy cursed. She had already burnt her hand a total of three times while trying to figure out the muggle contraption. When Pansy had originally taken it out of its box she had snorted, _muggles_ , she thought. Trust them to name their hair straitening product 'hair straightener'. Creative.

  
After she was finished with her hair, which actually looked quite presentable despite the two hours it took her to get it there, she pulled on the tee and looked in the mirror.  
  
_Damn_. She smirked at her reflection. _I look good_. 

  
***

  
Pansy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and shook out her hands. She stood facing her crush's bedroom door, docked out in all muggle clothing, and was about to ask her on a date. A fucking date. She, Pansy Parkinson, was about to ask her crush on _a date_. A muggle date no less. Well, no point in waiting. She knocked. There was rustling inside and then-

  
"Parkinson?" A beautiful voice said. Hermione had come to the door, dressed to the nines. Pansy froze, taking in the beautiful woman in front of her as she struggled to remember how to breathe.

The brunette was wearing a light mint colored dress with a leaf pattern on the skirt. Her hair fell over her shoulders in gentle curls and the eyeliner she had put on made her brown doe eyes pop. Pansy couldn't help but stare at the Gryffindor's lips, they were painted such a pretty red...

The raven was soon shaken out of her love-struck stupor as she saw rather than heard her name coming from the other girl's mouth. "Pansy, is everything okay?" Hermione asked, concerned. And Pansy's mind was now reeling at the fact that the girl she had been crushing on all year said her /first name/. _Has she ever done that before?_ Pansy questioned herself.

"I-I, yeah," She said distractedly, blushing madly when she realized she had been staring. Hermione chuckled, brushing a stray hair behind her ear and leaning up against her doorframe.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" The girl asked, tilting her head and frowning slightly and oh my god she looked so fucking adorable-

"Yes!" Pansy exclaimed suddenly, and then blanched, "I-I mean, no, I mean yes, but really what I was wanting to do was... er.. you know I've been kind of wanting to ask you-" Pansy closed her eyes tightly as she rushed out the question, "wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

"What?" The girl laughed lightly again. Pansy opened her eyes and they met deep brown. She took a deep breath and forced herself to speak calmly this time, "I was wondering if you might like to go on a date with me," she finished carefully.

The other girl's eyes widened and a pretty blush painted her cheeks as she started to stutter, "O-oh! I had no idea you felt that way about me, Parkinson..." She explained.

Pansy scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "I've been wanting to ask you out all year, but you were always with your friends..." she lied. She had to protect what was left of her pride somehow.

If possible, Hermione's cheeks only darkened at the confession. A small smile crept on to her face, "well, in that case..." Pansy held her breath, "of course I'll go out with you, Parkinson," she giggled and the Slytherin let out a relieved breath.

"I-That's amazing... I mean, I'm really glad that you want to?" Pansy said awkwardly. What does one say after the person they'd been pining over for a year finally agreed to go on a date with you? Pansy sure as hell didn't know.

The other witch simply laughed at her reaction and grabbed her hand instead, which nearly caused Pansy's heart to leap out of her chest.

"Shall we go then?" She asked, pulling the dumbfounded girl behind her as she set off towards the commonroom.

***

"I can't believe you planned all of this," Hermione said, still in awe. They were sitting on a checkered picnic blanket that overlooked the castle and the Black Lake. Pansy had brought the blanket and a basket of food from the kitchens - courtesy of the elves - and had set everything up on the soft grass.

The girls had eaten their dinner and sipped on wine, watching as the sun started to set and the fireflies came out to play. Halfway through the outing, the air had started to cool around them, prompting Pansy to wrap her jacket around the other witch. And don't tell Hermione, but Pansy had brought it along for this exact reason, hoping the girl would want to use it. And she did, the brunette took it gratefully, pulling the sides around herself and shivering slightly.

Pansy looked at her in concern, "you know, if you're still cold, we can go back, " she started, ignoring the disappointment stirring in her stomach. "We can always come back another time."

Hermione laughed, "No, it's fine," she smiled and sighed, "it's quite nice out here, and I'd hate to go in before the sun finishes setting."

Pansy nodded, "but if you change your mind, it's really fine with me," she continued. "There will be warmer days and-" The Slytherin's rambling was interrupted by a pair of soft lips brushing hers.

Pansy's eyes widened in shock, but not in distaste. Before she had the chance to react the other girl was already pulling away, cheeks flaming red.

"I-I'm sorry, that was rude of me." She stuttered, "I've never done that before but I just couldn't seem to help myself." This confession only made her cheeks darken. "You're really pretty and nice," Pansy's heart skipped a beat as the other girl looked up and met her eyes. "I... I think I like you, Parkinson..." The witch finished, fiddling with the zipper on her (actually Pansy's) jacket.

"A-and I know it's early to be admitting that, but I've kind of been wanting to say that for a long time and-" Now Pansy was the one to interrupt, by placing a hand under the other girl's chin and gently tilting her head so that their eyes met.

"I-I've liked you since Fourth Year, when you went to the Yule Ball with Malfoy," The Gryffindor continued to stutter, "a-and you looked really nice in your dress and-"

"Hermione..."

"And you were dancing and I was watching you from the other side of the room-"

"Hermione-"

"And I saw you guys spinning and you just looked so pretty and graceful-"

"Hermione!" Pansy spoke a bit louder this time, effectively cutting off the other girl's verbose confession.

Hermione blinked, "y-yes?" she asked quietly. The raven leaned forward until their noses were a hairbreadth from touching. "Can I kiss you?" she murmured.

"Yes..." the witch whispered, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Their lips met in a gentle caress at first, getting more sure as the kiss continued. Soon, Hermione was laying down as Pansy moved above her to straddle her thighs.

"You're beautiful," Pansy whispered when their kiss finally ended. She stared down at the girl beneath her and admired her kiss-swollen lips, the red lipstick slightly smeared from where it had been perfectly applied just moments ago.

Pansy's gaze then went up to the deep brown eyes that never failed to make her breathless when she managed to catch them in the dining hall. Now was no different.

Hermione smiled adoringly up at her date, then suddenly gasped. Before Pansy could process movement, she was lying on her back, the lovely brunette taking a place on top.

"Hermione, what-?" she was cut off by Hermione leaning down to her neck. The girl gasped again and then sat up, right on Pansy's crotch, which made her moan and grab the other girl's hips.

"Cinnamon!" Hermione cried in astonishment. Wait, what? Pansy's face was one of confusion as she tried to keep up.

"What?" She asked finally.

The girl laughed joyfully, "it was you!" She cried, "you're the one who left me those beautiful flowers in the common room!"

Pansy blushed immediately at being found out. How did she forget about those...

Meanwhile, the girl that sat on top of her was grinning brightly, proud to have finally figured out the mystery.

"Oh, I was hoping it was you, but I just wasn't sure," Hermione continued, "and now I know, Parkinson! I can't wait to tell Harry and the others, they had bet that I would never figure it out-"

She was cut off by Pansy quickly flipping them around once more. She was carefully laid down by the Slytherin but let out a little surprised 'oof' anyway. Now Pansy leaned down, brushing their lips together sensually.

"You," she began, nipping gently at the brunette's bottom lip, causing her to gasp, "will not be telling anyone of my cheesy romantic side. I get enough teasing from Draco and Blaise."

"But Parkinson-!"

"Please, love, don't make me regret showing my soft side," she said dramatically. Hermione huffed, "Fine," she relented, "Merlin forbid you ever show emotions."

Pansy smiled and gave her a chaste kiss in response, "good."

Hermione sighed as she hooked her arms around the taller's neck, relishing in the attention.

"Oh, and darling?" Pansy started.

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me Parkinson, I feel like an old lady."


End file.
